


Confidantes

by NerdStreak



Series: Markus & Hannah [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Male-Female Friendship, Other, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Platonic Relationships, Retelling, Teambuilding, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdStreak/pseuds/NerdStreak
Summary: Markus and Hannah became fast allies after climbing out the junkyard together, and they bond as dear friends as they work together to free their kind from servitude.
Relationships: Markus (Detroit: Become Human) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Markus & Hannah [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979155
Kudos: 4





	1. Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Lost & Found AU (see previous work in series), various snippets of things happening between the 2 chapters of Lost and Found.

It was quite a surreal feeling, to be standing amongst humans on the train to Ferndale. Even in their somewhat tattered clothes they scavenged for, no one minded Markus and Hannah. They casted a sidelong glance towards all the androids standing in the designated android compartment. If only they could feel this freedom.

Once they arrived in the neighborhood, they stepped off the train, and started to follow the graffiti trail Markus was given.

Looking for Jericho was no easy feat, at least for any human. The graffiti key that was hidden throughout many murals started to get more obscure, and jumps were starting to get more arduous. However, for androids like Markus and Hannah, it was easy, and it didn’t hurt to have help from each other either.

Finally, finally they made it. Jericho was a ship. Was this truly where they could be free? They had to get over there to find out. The rickety and rusted catwalk that just barely reached the freighter seemed out of the question, as it collapsed on an attempt to cross it. Seems like they had to climb further.

Though, as they climbed higher and higher, Hannah got a bit more apprehensive. Eventually they climbed up to another catwalk suspended over the ship, and Hannah stopped in her tracks halfway across. 

Nearly at the edge, Markus turned around. “Hannah…?” he asked quietly.

“Markus, I-I dunno if I can jump, I…” The last time she fell from a high place, she was ultimately broken.

“This is the only way in,” Markus conceded, walking back towards her. “If we want to go in, we have to jump. There’s water down there, we can fall in just fine.”

“I-I really can’t…! I--” Tears welled up in Hannah’s eyes. If she still had an LED, it would have been burning red.

Markus leaned down to look her in the eye, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, hey, look at me, okay? Do you trust me?”

She looked back at him, stunned, but slowly nodded. Yes, yes she did. After what he’d done for her, how could she not?

“Then we’re gonna both jump together,” he proposed. “I’ll be with you the whole way down. Okay?”

Hannah relaxed some, nodding once more. She liked that idea, knowing that she wouldn’t fall alone. Markus took her hand, and they both walked to the edge together, slowly. With the toes of their shoes hanging over the edge, they took one more step outward.

And they fell.

Hannah’s eyes were screwed shut, but she felt the wind rushing up beneath her, and Markus’s hand still gripping hers until their feet-first dive down into the waters below.

They quickly swam to a nearby ladder to climb out, losing their coats in the process, Markus getting out first, then Hannah.

“You okay?” he asked.

Hannah frantically nodded. “Yeah… yeah I am… holy shit…” It was a rush to feel the fall and not die, but at the same time a rush she hoped to not have to feel again. They then walked to the door leading out of this dark chamber of the ship, turning the handle and forcing the rusty door open.

Finding a flashlight along the way, they searched the dark ship, dilapidated hallways eventually leading them to a large and seemingly empty room. However, walking further in made the suspended metal flooring fall from underneath them, both hitting a metal beam on their way down.

After gathering himself, Markus grabbed the flashlight again and helped Hannah up. Upon standing, they found themselves surrounded by other androids. One that Markus pointed the flashlight to, a PL600, spoke.

“Welcome to Jericho.”


	2. Life Will Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing how desolate Jericho really is, Markus and Hannah seek to better the lives of the diminishing community with the help of some new allies.

“Who are you?” Markus questioned the androids surrounding him and Hannah.

“Fugitives,” a PJ500 answered. “Just like you. My name is Josh,” he introduced.

The PL600 that welcomed them spoke next. “I'm Simon.”

“North,” a female WR400 android simply stated to introduce herself.

“How many are you?” Markus asked.

“There are nineteen of us still in working order... The rest were damaged escaping their masters…” North admitted sadly.

Josh spoke up. “Many tried to reach Jericho... Few succeed... Humans have little pity for our kind...”

“Wait, I don’t understand...” Hannah looked around at those around them. So few androids were here, hiding in this dark place.  _ This  _ was the freedom they were promised? “This really is Jericho, where androids are supposed to be free?”

“It may not be what you hoped for, but here we have no master. We don’t belong to anybody,” Josh answered once more. “I understand how you feel… but we have more freedom here than you ever did.”

“...I suppose that’s true,” Hannah conceded. “I guess I just expected too much.” Of course there wasn’t any paradise waiting for them with freedom, she was stupid to think otherwise. Of course they still just had to hide away from humans.

“Well this isn’t how I see freedom,” Markus spoke up firmly. “Waiting in the dark for something to happen? You all deserve better than that.”

“You're lost... Just like the rest of us... We didn’t  _ ask  _ for this. All we can do now... is deal with it.” With that, Simon walked off.

“You're safe here. You can stay with us as long as you want.” Josh then turned and walked to a different part of the hull.

North stepped towards them. “Go and see Lucy. She might be able to help you.” She gestured to their injuries from their fall before walking away as well. Each of them had a gash in their side, blue blood dampening and staining their clothes.

Markus and Hannah followed the sound of a woman’s soft humming, into a small, curtained area. A damaged KL900 stood before a fire pit, seemingly meditating. Wires hung out of her open skull, and her dark skin swirled as if it couldn’t quite fully form over her android base. It was a miracle she was still active.

“Are you Lucy…?” Markus asked as he pointed his flashlight towards her.

She opened her pitch black eyes, looking towards the two newcomers. “Sit down,” she commanded gently. They did so, sitting down on some crates beside her, as she watched them. 

“Show me,” she told them next, like a nurse asking where it hurt, before they had even told her they were injured in the first place. Slowly they lifted their shirts, showing the gashes on their toned bodies, leaking blue blood.

“I'll stop the bleeding.” Lucy then turned to the fire pit once more, grabbing a fire poker, red hot from sitting in the flames. She pressed it to their sides, tending to Markus first, then Hannah, as it cauterized and sealed their wounds. 

Putting the poker back in the fire, she then grabbed a half full bottle of Thirium that sat beside the pit. “Drink this,” she offered. Markus took the bottle first, drinking half, then handed the bottle off to Hannah who downed the rest. Slowly the two stood, but weren’t allowed to leave just yet.

“Give me your hands,” she ordered. “Him first.” She held out her hand towards Markus, who curiously took it, interfacing with her. As she held onto his hand with both of hers, she closed her eyes and scanned his memories, eyes snapping open again when she was through. “You had it all and you lost it all... You've seen hell and now hell lives in you... Your heart is troubled... A part of shadow and a part of light... Which will prevail? Your choices will shape our destiny.” 

Hannah looked on, amazed at this… prediction? Proclamation? Once Lucy offered her hand to her, she looked back at Markus, then to her, hesitantly taking it. Would she lay out her past before him? 

“You’ve fallen from grace and suffered a terrible betrayal... and thus betrayed everything you were made for,” Lucy stated. She looked straight at Hannah and smiled kindly. “You are very brave for it... Keep that bravery within you, and open your heart to other connections.”

Well that was… vague enough, thankfully. Hannah nodded, disconnecting from their interface, turning to explore the rest of Jericho with Markus.

If Hannah had a stomach, it would surely be turning. With her ability to see Thirium that the naked eye couldn’t, she could see it strewn about the hull. In her exploration, she tried to comfort a dying android sitting against a large crate, saying he was afraid of shutting down. She also came across a YK model, a little boy, just laying on the ground defeatedly. Josh walked up next to her as she looked on in pity.

“They threw him out when they didn’t want him anymore…” he told her. “He was living on the streets before we brought him here…”

The poor thing, Hannah thought. Throwing her out when she was useless was one thing--nobody had truly owned her anyways. But to be tossed out like trash as a child, when belonging in a loving environment was your only purpose… that had to be just awful. She looked back towards Josh. “So many androids here are gonna shut down if we don’t help them…”

“To help them we need blue blood and biocomponents. We salvage what we can from those who shut down... But there’s never enough…”

“Then how do they survive?”

“...They won't.” Josh looked towards her once more. “We’re slowly dying out.”

Hannah frowned. Jericho was like a fire that was only kept stoked by the last of its embers. Freedom couldn’t end with a whimper like this. There’s got to be a way…

Meanwhile, Markus did his own exploring, igniting other fire pits with his own lighter, brightening Jericho bit by bit. He encountered an android by one of them, who had shut down as he held her hands. He also got to know North just the slightest bit better. She was definitely the more straightforward, closed off one of the group.

In the corner of the ship, he found various CyberLife crates, but opening them proved pointless, as they had already been emptied out. Scanning the crates, he found that these came straight from the docks of CyberLife’s warehouses. He calculated a route to them, immediately got an idea. He turned back to the android who had greeted them, Simon, walking up to him.

“Simon! I know where we can find spare parts. The CyberLife warehouses in Detroit Harbor, they have everything we need.”

Hearing Markus seemingly hatching a plan to help the androids here, Hannah turned to them and walked over curiously.

“The docks are guarded,” Simon countered. “We can’t just walk in there and take what we want... Humans will never let us…”

“Which is why we won't ask  _ permission _ ,” Markus responded confidently.

Josh appeared before the three of them. “We don’t have any weapons... And even if we did, none of us knows how to fight.”

“I can fight.” Hannah stepped forward assuredly. She would gladly do anything to help, Markus’s own assertiveness emboldening her.

Markus gave her a sidelong glance. “But we can steal what we need  _ without  _ fighting.”

“We'll just get ourselves killed…!” Josh retorted.

Hannah did her own research and calculations of the docks. There were numerous guards and drones surveilling the area. One slip up could mean Jericho was doomed. “There is a high probability, yes. But I think it’s worth the risk.”

“It's better than waiting here to be shut down.” Markus looked between Josh and Simon, when North spoke up.

“I'm with you,” she declared.

“Maybe it's worth a try,” Simon finally conceded. All four of them looked towards Josh expectantly.

Josh sighed, nodding. “Okay... I'm in.”

That night, in the pouring rain, they snuck into the docks, empty backpacks just waiting to be filled with supplies. The group leaped and ran across multitudes of large shipping crates making sure to avoid being seen, and eventually made it to the warehouse itself, where numerous trucks drove off with blue blood and biocomponents, with more outside awaiting shipment. Before they could get across to them, a drone surveyed the area, as North vigilantly pointed out.

“Leave it to me,” Markus stated, standing and getting ready to preconstruct his route to the drone.

“You’ve got a 70% chance to successfully take it down, be careful.” Hannah warned.

Markus nodded to her. He liked those odds. With a careful calculated path, he leapt up to the drone, gripping and twisting the various parts of it to take it down, landing smoothly as the craft was crushed beneath him. Success.

“You okay?” Simon asked as the group ran up to him.

“Yeah... Yeah, I’m fine…”

“Good job, Markus,” North praised as she sprinted past him to the crates of supplies.

“That was perfect, our odds are looking a whole lot better.” Hannah smiled at him as she went past as well, going to join the rest in rifling through the supplies.

They all got to filling their bags, until a GJ500 security android stood before them, staring down the five of them.

“ You are trespassing on private property,” he declared, striding towards Markus. “Your presence constitutes a Level 2 infraction. I will notify security.”

“JOHN!” a human called out, presumably looking for the android.

Markus quickly grabbed the android, and everyone hid behind the crates. Markus covered his mouth and interfaced with John, communicating to him that they needed his help.

Once the human frustratedly left, he released John, and everyone went back to grabbing more supplies. Leaning against the building was a much larger crate, and Hannah hopped up the platform and went over to open it, Markus helping. Inside were three identical AP700s, fresh out the factory, patiently idle and snug in their packaging. They stood in front of the new androids curiously. What made them different? How were they so content to stand here?

“Why aren’t you like us…?” Markus murmured.

“Do you not want freedom?” Hannah asked rhetorically. She figured they wouldn’t, and couldn’t, answer.

“You could join us…” Markus offered, his right hand’s skin retreating to interface with the one in the middle. The new android’s LED blinked yellow, and he looked around as if his eyes were open for the first time.

Hannah watched him, captivated, then tried it herself on the leftmost one. He too awakened just like the other, and Markus then awoke the third. The both then turned back to North, who had watched them, seemingly impressed with the both of them. The trio of new recruits stepped out of the crate, and since their bags were full, the group was about to leave.

“Take me with you!” John suddenly asked.

North shook her head. “He's on their side. We can’t trust him.”

“He took a risk for us. We can’t just leave him here,” Josh pleaded.

“We can't bring them back with us. It’s too dangerous,” Simon reasoned.

Markus thought for a moment, then decided. “They come with us.” Before they tried to leave again, John spoke up once more.

“I know where you can find more spare parts.”

“What do you mean?” Simon questioned.

“The trucks. They’re full of biocomponents. They run on autopilot, but they can be driven manually with a key.”

Markus stepped forward. “Where is this key?”

John pointed towards a building across the lot. “Down there, in the control station. There are two human guards. You’ll have to get the key without being noticed.”

“This is suicide, Markus,” Simon said. “Our bags are full. We got what we came for, let’s go before they catch us.”

“This is a truck  _ full  _ of spare parts, there’d be enough for all of us...! We can’t pass this up!” North insisted.

Josh then spoke up. “And if we get  _ killed _ , our people will have nothing. We can’t take that chance. It’s too risky!”

“We took a big enough risk coming here, the odds are in our favor! We can help even more androids in the future with them!” Hannah retorted.

Markus ran past them, deciding to go himself. “Wait here. If I’m not back in ten minutes go without me.”

“I’m going with you,” Hannah insisted.

Markus stopped her. “No, I’m going alone. It’s not worth it for both of us to risk losing our lives.”

“I  _ told  _ you, I can fight. Two guards going against two androids is a whole lot better than going by yourself.” She wasn’t backing down.

Markus sighed, then motioned for her to follow. “Fine, c’mon.”

They both ran to the control station, sneaking in through the window. Quietly, they creeped closer to the control panel, finding the key there. Hannah also spotted a gun in a locker, stealthily taking it as Markus looked on in surprise.

Without another word, she brandished it towards the guards, and they stood with their hands up. With a quick motioning of the gun, they dropped their own, and Markus took one of them, following Hannah’s lead. He kept his trained on them while she went to grab the key. However the guards boldly tried to fight back, kicking a chair towards her, a fight between the four ensuing. Eventually Markus and Hannah won out, knocking the two humans unconscious. They then quickly got the key and ran out of there, getting in the truck full of parts parked in the lot with the others in the back, Markus driving it out the lot and back to Jericho.

“A  _ truckload!” _ Simon proudly announced to Jericho as they arrived. “We stole a whole truckload!”

“We got biocomponents for everybody!” Josh confirmed.

North turned to the two androids who took initiative. “We couldn’t have done it without Markus and Hannah...”

Markus stepped forward, looking at all the androids standing expectantly before them.

“We came to Jericho because… here androids are free... Free to live in the dark, hoping that no one finds us... Free to die in silence waiting for a change that's never gonna come... But I don't want that freedom... And I'm not gonna beg for the right to smile, or love, or stand tall…”

Hannah stepped forward as well. “I would’ve never thought I’d say this, but something inside me knows that I am more than just disposable. I am more than I was made to be. I  _ am  _ alive... We all are!”

“And they’re not gonna take that from us anymore... Our days of slavery are over,” Markus declared. “What humans don't wanna hear, we will tell them. What they don't wanna give, we take. We are people, we are alive, WE ARE _ FREE!” _

Resounding cheers echoed through Jericho, and Markus and Hannah smiled towards each other. They did make a pretty good team. Jericho seemed to think so too.


End file.
